


Remember to Say Hello

by Missellaineous



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Dimension Travel, I dont think its too bad, I follow the plot of the movie pretty closely, M/M, Minor Character Death, its off screen tho, pov switching, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missellaineous/pseuds/Missellaineous
Summary: Peter's boyfriend traveled the multiverse occasionally. He always brought home the craziest stories of the other spidermen he met and the villians he fought. Peter had never expected to have his own multiverse adventure, but he's pulled through the portal before he can say hello.OrWhat if another another Peter Parker had shown up in Into the Spiderverse?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://rerumtechnologies.tumblr.com/post/182148242128/ok-but-are-you-telling-me-you-havent-thought-of  
> somewhat inspired by the above post, except I kinda took it in a slightly more serious direction. Deadpool refers to Miles' Wade Wilson; Wade refers to Peter's boyfriend. I try not to go over the stuff that happens in the movie too much, and I think I follow the timeline pretty well.  
> I don't read comic books, so this has nothing to do with the comicverse, but picture whatever Peter Parker you want. This is my first time writing anything in this fandom, so be gentle with me.  
> I hope you enjoy!!

Peter was having a pretty good day, all things considered. He woke up snuggling with his boyfriend, one of the experiments he was working on with Dr. Banner was looking very promising, and he had just stopped some asshole from mugging an old lady. He left the guy webbed against the wall of the alley and called the police before he swung away, whistling happily.

That’s when his day turned from good to weird.

One moment he was swinging in the air, and the next his vision was swallowed up in vivid neon lights and darkness. He felt like he was falling, but there wasn’t anything to web onto. He caught a glimpse of a giant spiderweb that stretched as far as he could see, and then he was flying toward a misspelled coke ad, too fast to catch himself. He hit the screen with an oomph and fell to the ground. It took him a minute to shake off the impact and stand up. He looked around, gaping. _We’re not in Kansas anymore, Toto_.

It looked like Time Square, it smelled like Time Square, but it was very much _not Time Square_. The buildings were different heights than what he was used to, and almost all of the ads were for things that didn’t exist. He was pretty sure it was smaller, too. Somehow, he was in the wrong New York.

A wave of adrenaline washed through him and he couldn’t hold back a whoop of excitement. Thankfully, no one was paying him any attention. He hauled himself to the roof of one of the buildings and took another look at his surroundings. A news report on one of the screens caught his attention.

“We interrupt this broadcast for a special report. Sad news tonight. The hero known as Spider-Man…has died. After injuries related to another powerful earthquake in Brooklyn, multiple sources are confirming that Peter Parker, a 26 year-old grad student and part-time photographer, operated as Spider-Man for at least a decade-“

Peter stumbled back in surprise. There was a photo of a blonde, blue-eyed man above a crawl of text. He looked so much like Uncle Ben that it left Peter stunned. He watched as the footage showed a red-headed woman named Mary Jane Parker, someone he’d never met, talked about her husband. The sadness in her voice made his chest ache.

He’d known there were multiple universes. His boyfriend, Wade, referred to them regularly. He’d also claimed to have visited some of them. Peter hadn’t really believed him until he met Cable. The cyborg had knocked all doubts out of his head. There had been a little piece of him that had been jealous that Wade had been able to travel to other dimensions and meet other Peters. Now he was stuck in a universe where a man with his name was dead.

A thought shot through him like liquid fire. _Where was Aunt May_?

Panicked, he swung as fast as he could to her apartment. Thankfully, most of the city was still familiar enough for him to navigate. When he reached his destination, he found a family of people he didn’t know living there. His hands itched to pull at his hair, but he forced himself to breathe. _Maybe she lives somewhere else_ , he reasoned. _But how am I going to find out where that is_?

It took him a few minutes to calm down enough to think of the library, and another hour to find what he was looking for. It was early morning by the time he found the small blue house in Queens. He moved quietly until he saw a small form hunched over on the couch. She looked so much older than his own Aunt May. After watching her for a while, he moved so he was sitting on the roof, arms wrapped around his legs and knees tucked against his chest.

What was he supposed to do now? Everything seemed so unfamiliar here. The colors were so bright they hurt his eyes, and his only living family was so different they were practically strangers. The excitement he’d felt earlier about visiting an alternate dimension had completely drained at this point. Without a place to go, and without any leads back home, he had no idea what to do next. There was a small voice in the back of his head that told him he should find Wade, but he stomped on it mercilessly. He wasn’t brave enough to see how this world’s Deadpool was different from his.

Of course, that’s when he met them.

His spidey sense went off and he flipped back to face whoever had snuck up behind him. When he was finally facing them, his jaw dropped. Standing there was a robot painted red and blue in a pattern similar to his own costume. After a moment of staring he realized what his senses were telling him.

“You’re like me.” The words were whispered in awe.

A little girl with short black hair and the most expressive face he’d ever seen-which was really saying something, considering that Wade expressed his feelings like they would burn him if he held back-slid out of a hatch and waved to him shyly. He pulled off his mask to level the playing field and waved back.

She hopped down and approached him. “Hi, I’m Peni! Peni Parker!”

His breath stuttered in his chest for the third time that night. He swallowed down the ball of anxiety stuck in his throat so he could reply. “Peter Parker. Nice to meet you.”

They sat together facing east, including the robot suit, and talked. A man dressed in black and white joined them not long after Peni had shown up, revealing himself to be another Peter Parker. They shared their stories until the sun started to shine from the horizon. The only thing he didn’t tell them about is Wade, because it hurt too much to think about how the other man must have been panicking with Peter missing.

They had fallen into a companionable silence for a few minutes before Peni spoke up. “We should tell Aunt May that we’re here. She might be able to help.”

The other Peter, who had asked to be called Noir, hummed non-committedly. Peter shook his head.

“I’ve always tried my best to keep Aunt May as far away from Spider-Man as I could. We’d be putting her in danger if anybody found out about us.”

“Everyone knows about this Spider-Man’s identity now. They might come after her anyway just because they can. We might be able to protect her,” Peni argued. There was a fire in her eyes that reminded Peter of his own aunt. He couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from ticking up at the sight of something so familiar.

Noir chimed in. “Mary Jane might know what happened. It’s pretty clear that she at least knew about Peter’s…activities.”

Peter frowned. “That sounds like an even worse idea. She’s probably being followed by cameras constantly now.”

“So we go to Aunt May.” Peni crossed her arms.

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay, okay, just give me a second to think.”

“I don’t think we have much time, kid.” Noir gestured to the slowly waking up neighborhood.

He groaned. “Fine. But Peni should talk to her first. It might be too much to expect her to accept two Peter Parkers showing up the day after her nephew died.”

The other two nodded in agreement and Peni climbed back into the robot to get back on the ground. Noir and Peter silently crawled down the wall at the back of the house and stayed stuck to the wall while Peni rang the doorbell. They listened as May invited the girl inside, their voices muffled.

It had only been a few minutes of waiting when someone spoke up behind them.

“Am I interrupting something? I don’t wanna be a bother.”

Both Peter’s practically jumped out of their skin, and turned around to see a walking, talking pig wearing the Spider-Man costume.

“Is that-is, is that a talking pig?” Peter croaked.

“Uh,” was all Noir said.

“Hi! Nice to meet you fellas. My name’s Peter Porker!” He held out a hand to them to shake. “You can call me Spider-Ham!”

Peter automatically reached out to meet the handshake and was rewarded with a jolt of electricity up his arm. He couldn’t help from shouting in alarm.

May and Peni burst out of the back door, the former holding a baseball bat. They all froze when they saw each other.

“Well,” Spider-Ham coughed. “This isn’t awkward at all.”

Aunt May hustled them all in the somewhat ridiculously awesome underground spider-cave before the neighbors could spot them. Peter slipped his mask back on when his nerves got to be too much. Despite the obvious difference in appearance and age, she was so much like his aunt that when she wasn’t in eyesight and he heard her speak, he’d forget they weren’t the same person.

He couldn’t help a small stab of disappointment when May told them she has no idea how they all got there. They spent the next day taking turns slipping out to do recon and exploring the spider-cave. Some of the guy’s suits seemed especially cool, and he itched to go home and work on prototypes for himself.

Late that night, three more spider-people showed up, carrying a computer and answers. One of them was another Peter Parker. He kinda looked like a hobo version of the dead one. Peter didn’t miss the way Gwen and May watch the man like he was a ghost. It’s while they were trying to get together a plan that Peter experienced his worst glitch. The other ones had been small and disconcerting, but that one felt like he was coming apart at the seams. He wondered if it was what it had felt like any of the times Wade had died.

He knew the others were right to be hard on Miles. Being Spider-Man was an unforgiving job, and you had to be a stubborn bastard to deal with all the shit that came with it, but part of him had always wondered what would have happened if there had been someone there to show him the ropes and catch him if he fell. If someone had helped him figure it out a little faster and save more lives than he had in the beginning. He’d always looked up to Tony Stark to a ridiculous degree, even before he got the chance to meet the man. This was his chance to do that for someone else.

So when Miles retreated back upstairs, Peter followed him. He caught up with the teen at the bus stop. He sat down next to Miles and took his mask off. He gathered his thoughts for a minute before he spoke.

“I was 16, when I was bit. We were on a class trip, at Oscorp. It must have escaped from some experiment. I never tracked down who was in charge.” He ran a finger over one of his eye lenses. “It took me 2 years to figure out how to make a good suit. It took 4 years before I got my first positive newspaper article. Even after 8 years, I’m still not enough to save everybody.” He could feel Miles looking at him.

“How do you do it? How do you keep getting up?” The question was quiet.

“My boyfriend has to remind me all the time that the lives I can’t save don’t detract from the ones I do save. Because even if I only help one person, after everything, it’ll be worth it.” He met the kid’s eyes with a sad smile then. Peter clapped him on the shoulder. “I won’t blame you, if you aren’t ready, or if you’re never ready. It’s one of the hardest jobs in the world. You should be able to just worry about school and cute girls or boys or whatever. But I think, whenever you are ready, you’ll be great at it.”

A bus appeared around the corner, and Peter took that as his cue. He stood up and slipped his mask back on.

Miles looked up at him sharply. “Where are you going?”

“To track down a lead. If I’m right, we might have more allies than we think.” He gave the kid a wave before he webslung away.

He had a mercenary to find.


	2. Chapter 2

The first place he checked was their apartment. He knew it was a longshot, but the part of him that was aching for home made him check. He wasn’t surprised to find it occupied by a couple of college kids. Next, he checked all of Wade’s safehouses that he could find. Three of them didn’t exist, and it made him restless. The rest were empty. He wondered if the other man was out of town on a job, and considered checking whether SHIELD knew his location. That’s when he heard a scream from an alley a block away.

He swung quickly to the scene and found a teenage boy surrounded by a group of four men. One of them was pointing a knife at the kid. Two of them were standing at each end of the alley as lookouts. The fourth one had his hands in his pockets, relaxed. After making sure that the one with the knife wasn’t looking too stabby, he webbed the lookouts onto the roof he was hiding out on. Then he jumped so he landed on the back of the one with the knife. He took it from the man easily before flipping him onto his back, knocking the air from him. Peter webbed him to the ground.

“Who the hell are you?” the last man shouted. He had backed up a few feet.

Peter put his hand to his chest and adopted a hurt demeanor. “You don’t recognize your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man? I told my mama I was finally making a name for myself. This might break her heart.”

“Spider-Man’s _dead_.”

Peter made a show of patting himself down. “I don’t feel dead. Do I look dead?” He turned to look at the kid to find him white faced and edging toward the entrance of the alley. He looked back at the criminal. “Sorry to tell you man, but I’m feeling pretty good for a dead man.”

The man sneered and pulled a gun out of his pocket. Peter used his webshooters to pull it away before he could point it at them.

“That’s cheating!” he scolded before webbing him to the wall. He checked on the kid, but he was gone, running down the street to who knows where. He sighed and bent down to take the phone from the guy webbed to the ground.

He had a burst of warning from his spidey senses before he felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of his head. He smelled gunpowder and tacos and smiled. He held up both of his hands.

“All right, cutie, time to back away from the scum.”

He slowly stood, keeping his hands in view. He followed Deadpool’s directions until he was backed up against the wall and they were facing each other.

“We’re gonna play a quick game of truth or dare, but without the dares and with extra helpings of honesty. We understand each other, gorgeous?” The gun nudged the underside of his chin not so gently.

He nodded, careful not to jostle the weapon too much.

“What’s a hot piece of ass like you doing out here pretending to be a dead spider?” Deadpool’s previously playful tone grew colder as he asked the question.

“It’s, uh, it’s kinda a long story,” Peter said.

“We aren’t fond of copycats or liars, sweet cheeks. C’mon, confess your sins to Daddy Deadpool.”

“I can take off my mask,” he offered. “If it helps.”

Deadpool cocked his head to the side. “No way he’s as cute as our Petey-pie,” he hissed to himself. He was so much like Wade that for a second Peter felt like he was home before he remembered the gun pointed in his face and the too bright colors of the world around them. A ball of homesickness curled in his stomach.

“So?” He prompted the other man to distract from his emotions rollercoasting.

Deadpool shrugged. “Sure, why not? As long as it comes with a real explanation, we don’t mind! Except White, but they’re always a grumpy goose, so it’s fine.”

He pulled his mask off and looked up at Deadpool. “Hi,” he said.

Deadpool squealed and slid the gun into a holster in order to slap both hands onto his face. “Oh my goodness! Are you seeing those Bambi eyes, Yellow? I think we’re melting!”

He couldn’t hold back a hopelessly fond look at the reaction.

“And look at those pearly whites! No, we can’t unalive him, he’s too sweet to die! He’s so young, too. How old are you, kid? Shouldn’t you be at home snuggled in bed with a warm glass of milk and cookies?” Deadpool leaned forward.

The whole thing reminded him so much of the first time he unmasked himself in front of Wade. He didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry from missing his boyfriend.

He pushed forward with the conversation in an effort to get the both of them to focus. He didn’t really know how much time they had. “Have you met Cable yet?”

That snapped Deadpool’s attention back to him. “Priscilla? What’s that shitmuncher got to do with anything?”

“So you know about the multiverse?”

Deadpool straightened, and suddenly he was looming over Peter. All his good humor was gone now. “What are you implying, honeybutt? That you’re from another universe? Don’t fuck with me.”

Peter pressed his lips together and gathered his courage before answering. “Yes. And I need your help.”

Deadpool scoffed. “Right, cuz a new Spider-Man just happened to appear right as our Spidey dies? Smells fishy, and I ain’t talking ‘bout no ladies.”

“It’s not a coincidence,” Peter said. “The guys who brought me here are the same guys who killed your Peter Parker. I need your help so I can get home.”

There was a minute of silence between them as Peter waited for Deadpool to make his decision. He heard glass breaking a couple of streets over, but when there weren’t any screams, so he let it go. He was pretty sure running off right then would be pretty bad. He kept his eyes on Deadpool’s through his mask.

After another minute the mercenary backed off. “Alright, tell me about it, stud. What brought a cute spider like you to a dump like this?”

Peter told him everything.

He swung back to May’s house, feeling lighter than he had in days. The sun had risen while he spoke with Deadpool, and it was nice to be able to be outside during the day. Hiding in an underground bunker wasn’t exactly Peter’s definition of fun.

When he walked through the door, he found everyone but Miles and Peni relaxing in the living room. The other Peter and Gwen were arguing about strategy. Noir was laying on the couch studying a Rubik’s cube, and Spider-Ham was teasing him about the colors. Peter nudged his way onto the couch until Noir’s head was in his lap and held out a hand for the cube. Noir handed it over, and Peter solved it easily. He jumbled it again before giving it back.

The man stared at the now-solved puzzle. “Is that what this is for?”

“There’s some with twelve sides instead of six,” Peter replied.

“Huh…”

Peni came in a minute later and gave the other Peter-you know what, Peter’s gonna call him Parker from now on. Four Peter’s was a little much, even if one of them was dead and another one agreed to be called _Noir_ of all things, like he’s from some 40’s comic book-the new goober. Parker used the string to wear it like a necklace.

“Has anyone heard from Miles?” Gwen asked.

Parker answered, “Look, he’s just clearing his head. I know the kid. He’s got what it takes.” His voice is soft and full of affection. Everyone else’s face showed how skeptical they were. “I bet you he’s gonna come back through that door, recharged and ready to fight.”

Immediately, Miles came through the door. A small part of Peter is impressed. Fate was really on point that day.

“My uncle!” The kid’s mask is pushed up, and he’s visibly upset.

Parker turned to look at him. “Hey, where have you been-“

“My Uncle Aaron, he’s the Prowler! H-he-“

“Slow down, Miles.” Parker made a calming motion with his hands.

Miles continued like he hadn’t spoken. “He works for Kingpin. He tried to kill me!”

Noir sat up and leaned forward. “This is a pretty hardcore origin story.”

Peni reached around Peter to smack him on the arm.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. We’re gonna figure it out,” Parker soothed.

Gwen tugged back on the guy’s arm. “Were you followed?” she asked the kid.

“No, I-I don’t think so.”

There was a clank outside that drew everyone’s attention, and they tugged their masks in place.

Olivia Octavius burst through the door. “Cute place, real homey.”

May rolled her eyes. “Oh great, it’s Liv.”

_Did they know each other?_ Peter wondered.

“I guess I was followed,” Miles mumbled.

“Oh no,” Gwen moaned.

Parker waved his hand at Miles. “Get out of here, kid.”

Tombstone chose that moment to stride through the kitchen. “You messed up bigtime, kid. Very sloppy.”

Scorpion was right behind him. Unfortunately, Peter didn’t speak Spanish.

Parker stood between them and the villains. They were practically huddle into the corner at that point. “Let me guess, you’re Scorpion? Well, we’re the Spider…uh, gang.”

May gestured to the door. “Would you mind taking this outside?”

Noir was the only one to acknowledge her. “We don’t pick the ballroom, we just dance.”

Lady Ock’s eyes locked onto the goober around Parker’s neck. “Oh, I think I’ll be taking that.”

The room was suddenly filled with flying fists and kicks as everyone swung at everyone.

“I said take it outside!” May used a baseball bat to knock Tombstone through the front door, and Peter leapt out after him. He landed on top of the man, and they grappled in the grass, knocking over picture frames and half-melted candles. Peter managed to flip Tombstone off of him and got back on his feet. When he looked up, he was met with a fist to the face, and they continued their fight.

He snagged a vase of flowers with his web and swung so it broke over Tombstone’s head. He used the momentary distraction to web the villain’s arms to his sides and kicked him in the chest so hard he slid into the street. He heard the splinter of wood behind him. He turned to check how the others were doing while Tombstone was momentarily occupied.

A moment later Lady Ock burst through the window, her tentacles wrapped around Parker and Peni’s suit. She smashed the girl into a car parked across the street just as Scorpion burst through the roof and chased after Gwen.

He dodged a tentacle and punched Lady Ock in the face. Unfortunately, she managed to free Tombstone of his bindings so he could rejoin the fight.

The sound of a gunshot rang through the neighborhood. Peter’s mind flashed back eight years, to holding his Uncle Ben while the mugger ran off with a wallet that only had twelve dollars in it. A second shot brought him back to the present just in time to dodge Tombstone’s fist. He could hear shouting on the other side of the house, but he couldn’t afford to be distracted. Parker leaped toward the sound frantically as the rest of them kept Doc Ock and Tombstone occupied.

Spider-Ham tagged into the fight, so Peter took a second to analyze everything that was going on. Aunt May had hopefully gotten somewhere safe, maybe she was hiding in the spider cave. He realized that Gwen and Scorpion were nowhere in sight. He turned and met Noir’s eyes.

“Will you be okay if I go after Gwen?” he asked.

“Quit yammerin’ and start pounding pavement,” was the reply he got.

He didn’t waste any more time and swung in the direction he saw them disappear off to. He caught up with them a few blocks away. Gwen was still leading the villain through the neighborhood, keeping him away from the houses as much as she could manage.

“Need a leg?” he asked as he swung in and kicked the stinger off its trajectory before it could hit her. It smashed into the trunk of a car and the metal screeched in protest.

“I wouldn’t say no to a sidekick.” Gwen ducked underneath his arm and gave Scorpion an uppercut to the jaw. He flew back and landed in a flower patch. A bee buzzed around his head.

The two of them took a few steps back while Scorpion stood back up. He ran at them, roaring with rage.

They managed to lead him out of the residential area and lost him in between skyscrapers. They hid in a dumpster, waiting for Scorpion to get a good distance away.

“Soooo,” Peter whispered into the darkness. The awkward silence was too much, and he never could handle silence well. “Your Peter’s dead too, huh?”

She stiffened. “How’d you know?”

“The way you look at Parker. I guess they must look similar.” He shrugged. He could make out the outline of her suit in the sunlight that leaked through the gaps in the lid.

After another minute of sitting in garbage, she sighed gustily. “Yeah. I lost him last year.”

“You loved him.” It wasn’t a question.

She didn’t answer.

He didn’t comfort her. He knew it wouldn’t help. The only thing he could do was change the subject. “Are you, uh, are you planning on going to law school?”

She snorted. “I don’t really have that kind of time. Sometimes I play in a band with MJ.”

“That redhead Peter was married to?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah. You don’t have an MJ, I guess?”

“Never met her.”

“Huh.”

He shrugged again.

“Come on,” she said, and she climbed out of their hiding place. Scorpion was nowhere in sight.

They swung up to the roof and started jogging across the tops of buildings.

She spoke quietly into the cold morning air. “You’re different, from him.”

“You’re different from her,” was the only thing he could think to say back.

And she was. His Gwen was softer, in some ways, than this teenager with an obvious chip on her shoulder. He wondered if she had lost her dad, too. He didn’t ask.

They spotted the others after a few minutes and joined up with them.

“Do we still have the goober?” Gwen asked when they stopped to rest.

“Miles has it,” Parker told her. “We need to find him.”

Noir put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m not sure he’s ready.”

Peni crossed her arms and Spider-Ham nodded in agreement. Peter and Gwen stayed silent.

Parker looked at all of them. His shoulders sagged. “Okay. I’ll stay behind to shut down the collider.”

Gwen stepped forward at that. “You don’t have to do that, Peter. I can stay.”

Parker shook his head. “I’m the oldest. And I don’t have much to go home to anyway.”

None of them knew what to say to that.

“Does anyone know where Miles is?” Peter asked to break the tension.

“Yeah.” Gwen’s voice was tight. “He goes to Brooklyn Visions Academy. He might be at his dorm there.”

Without another word, they swung toward the school, the sun behind them casting their shadows over the city.

When they got to Miles’ dorm it was to the sound of books crashing onto the floor and a notebook flying out of the window.

Parker snagged it with a web and tossed it back before they slid inside.

“Hey, bud,” Parker greeted the kid. “You okay?”

Miles wiped away his tears. It was pretty obvious he wasn’t. In an effort to make him feel better, they all shared a piece of themselves.

Sharing time was interrupted when Miles’ roommate came in. Peter could hear the music from his headphones loud enough he was worried for the kid’s eardrums.

Miles tucked him into bed after he fainted while the others slipped back out of the window.

Peter put a hand on Miles’ shoulder. “Don’t let them break you, kid.”

Gwen was right behind him leaving. He heard her say her goodbye. The rest of them lurked outside the window while Parker talked Miles down.

Peter’s chest ached as they swung away.

They had a few hours before they could sneak into Fisk Tower. It was too busy for them to infiltrate it during the day. Apparently, there was a Gala happening that night, which was so typical Peter had to laugh. Of _course_ Fisk would hold a party fifty floors above a world-endangering science experiment.

He and Parker decided to take a nap while they waited. Noir was playing with the Rubik’s cube again, Spider-Ham had pulled a camera out of nowhere, Peni was sitting inside her SP//dr suit researching Fisk Tower, and Gwen was sitting on the ledges of the building keeping watch. The two of them were curled between an AC unit and a brick wall. It was comforting to be at least somewhat hidden and closed off from the world after the past week.

He didn’t get as much sleep as he could have, but a couple hours were at least something. Unfortunately, the glitching was growing more common. They were each fracturing apart and sliding back together every few minutes by sunset.

When it grew dark, they hitched a ride on the bus. Seeing Spider-Man’s face plastered all over the Gala had been a trip and a half, to be sure.

Peter couldn’t help looking around, hoping to see Deadpool. The other man had been vague about how he’d planned to help them out, but he was sure the mercenary would show up.

Parker mooning after MJ was kinda adorable, actually. And sad. Especially when Peter realized that Parker would never get the chance to work it out with his own MJ. _Damn_.

They managed to sneak down to the collider, only having to wrap up a few guards on the way down. The giant room holding the machine was empty. The machine activated just as they arrived.

“Peter, you don’t have to stay behind. I can do it,” Gwen offered.

Parker winced as he glitched again. “It’s okay. I’ve made up my mind.”

They swung onto the ceiling, Parker leading the way.

“I’ll put in the goober in and take over the beam. After you’re gone, I’ll blow it up. Good luck, guys.”

Parker was just about to plug in the goober when the enemy spilled out of their hiding spots. They were forced to split up from the sheer number of goons surrounding them. Peter was distracted by the sight of a red suit on one of the walkways. He automatically switched the direction of his swing to land next to Deadpool.

“Hi, Spidey! What’s a place like you doing in a nice guy like this?”

“You already used that one!” Peter had to punch a few of the men to give himself breathing room. “Deadpool, how did you even get in? I didn’t see you.”

The other man was at his back, taking on the other side of the mob. “Fisk was hiring after he lost the Prowler. I applied for the job.”

Peter laughed as he webbed a man’s feet together and swung him to knock out the closest attackers. “I’m glad you’re here.”

It took them just a few more minutes to take out everyone. By that time the collider’s beam had gone completely bonkers. Buildings were emerging and crashing together in a huge mess of metal and glass. The room was flashing in vibrant colors with no pattern. It was distracting, and he was thankful for the way his mask limited his vision.

He turned to Deadpool. “You should get to the booth. It’s getting too dangerous out here, you might get pulled in.”

Deadpool slid his guns in their holsters and nodded.

“You’ll keep an eye on the kid for me, right? He’s still pretty young, and he could use a hand while he’s figuring this whole thing out.”

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to trust me with him? I’m not exactly a boy scout.” Deadpool fiddled with the handle of one of his katanas.

Peter pulled off his mask so the other man could see his face and placed a hand on his arm. “I will always believe in Wade Wilson.”

They looked at each other for a minute, and Peter wished he could see Deadpool’s eyes.

“Guys, I got control of the beam! Get up here!” Peter heard Miles shout, and he looked up to see the kid, Gwen, and Parker waiting on the ceiling.

“I gotta go.” He backed up and pulled his mask back on. “Get to the booth before it’s too late.”

He didn’t wait to see if his instructions were followed. He followed the others through the wreckage up to where Miles was waiting for them. He noticed that Peni wasn’t in her suit. He looked around and spotted it lying destroyed next to where Scorpion lay unconscious.

Gwen was the first one to speak. “Guess this is it.”

“Well, nice to know we’re not alone. Right?” Peni asked.

“Yeah.” They all nodded.

Peter was the fourth one to say his final goodbye. He sniffled a little before he could get the words out.

“I’m so proud of you, Miles. Don’t be like me and refuse to ask for help in the beginning. You’ve got people looking out for you, take advantage of that.” Miles nodded back at him and smiled.

He waved goodbye to the three of them and let himself fall.

His vision was once again filled with the spiderweb that spanned across the universes, the web that connected them all. He smiled when he felt himself pulled back home.

* * *

Deadpool watched as Fisk smashed window to the control room and stormed out of it, his eyes on the spider-people above them. He cursed when he saw the mob boss disappear into the chaos.

He jumped over the broken glass and let off a couple shots into the ceiling. “Everybody out!” he roared.

The scientists scrambled out of the room like a nest of rats.

[That’s a pretty accurate comparison, actually.]

{The remind me more of cockroaches.}

Deadpool sneered and the last woman let the door slam shut after her. “They’re worse than cockroaches.”

He turned back around in time to see the spider-people jump into the light one at a time, each one creating a flare of color as they left.

He was too far away to do anything when Fisk confronted the last two, and he cursed again.

{We should go help! We promised Bambi!}

[We never actually promised him anything.]

“He believes in me.” And wasn’t that a trip? Someone who trusted Deadpool of all people to take care of…well, _anything_.

{Exactly! Besides, if the new Spider-Boy is underage, we definitely can’t let anything happen to him.}

[…you have a point.]

{Ha!}

Deadpool was distracted from the boxes arguing when a policeman burst through the door to the booth.

“What the hell? Deadpool?”

“The only and only! Are you a fan?” He posed.

Mr. policeman ignored him when he caught sight of the insanity that was going on through the window. “What’s going on?”

Deadpool dropped his pose and answered as best as he could. “Kingpin has been doing some hanky stuff lately. Messing with the multiverse in a way that it should not be messed with. It always snaps back on you.”

[We would know.]

{That was not a fun time.}

“What-“

Both of them shut up when they spotted Fisk advancing on Spider-Boy, knocking the kid down mercilessly. The crack of the concrete underneath them when his fist came down echoed all around them.

“No!” Deadpool shouted.

[Well that didn’t last very long]

{Our promise! Spidey’s gonna be so disappointed in us…}

Mr. policeman whispered, “Get up, Spider-Man.”

The kid slowly got up. The relief Deadpool felt at the sight made his knees feel weak. He had to lean on the console of the machine.

{There has to be something we can do!}

[Right now, all we can do is watch.]

Deadpool growled but didn’t respond. He knew White was right. He was too far away to be sure he wouldn’t hit the kid if he used one of his guns.

The two of them watched as Spider-Boy reached out and somehow electrified Kingpin, sending the older man flying. Using his webs, he launched Fisk up into the ceiling.

Just like that, everything started to collapse in on itself. Deadpool braced himself as the suction pulled at them. When it started to explode, he leaped onto the policeman, keeping him safe from the blast.

A few minutes later he came to in time to see Spider-boy climb out of the room. He decided it was the right time to make himself scarce as well.

He had a lot of work to do, if he was gonna take care of a kid who had inherited all of Spidey’s enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight scenes were more difficult to write than I thought. Hopefully I did well enough that ya'll didn't get bored with how close it was to the movie. I tried to keep it focused on new content for the most part.  
> I'll probably tag on an epilogue to show Peter reuniting with his boyfriend.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this!! It was a lot of fun to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonus epilogue of Peter reuniting with his boyfriend, and Miles finds out he has a guardian angel in leather

Peter had been pulled out of his universe while he was swinging through the city, and apparently the higher powers in charge of interdimensional travel had decided that he should be put right back from where he’d been taken. He had to shoot out a web immediately to avoid being just another splat on the pavement. He skimmed the cars below to a chorus of honking horns. He landed on a nearby roof and looked around to reorient himself.

Once he recognized where he was, he swung as quickly as he could back home. He couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend and check in with his aunt.

He slipped into the window of their apartment and immediately called out. “Wade! I’m home! You won’t believe where I’ve been the past couple days!”

Peter was practically hopping in excitement as he moved to the kitchen but stopped dead when he saw that he was alone. The dishes in the sink were exactly as he’d left them the last morning he’d been there, and the coffee table was suspiciously free of guns. He smacked himself in the forehead. Of course Wade would be off somewhere trying to find Peter. Why did he ever expect his boyfriend to be waiting for him calmly at home?

He spent the next few hours swinging all over New York and trying to call Wade. He was taking a break on a rooftop of a random apartment building and checking his phone for the twentieth time in hope that he hadn’t noticed it buzzing against his thigh, when Iron Man landed in front of him.

Peter stared in shock as Tony approached him. “Uh, hi.”

“Is that you, kid, or did someone else pull on spandex and figure out how to make webshooters?” Tony’s voice was casual, but his shoulders looked tense even through the suit.

“As if anyone could pull off red and blue like I can.” Peter posed.

The helmet flipped up to show Tony smiling at him. “It’s nice to have you back, kid. Everyone was worried when you disappeared. Where’ve you been?”

“Visiting family.” Which is technically true, if you looked at the spider-gang a little sideways. Peter’s chest felt warm at the thought of being missed. “Have you seen Deadpool? I’m looking for him.”

“Friday?” Tony prompted his AI. After a moment he answered Peter. “Traffic cam spotted him on the east side of Harlem a few minutes ago. He looked tense, you should deal with that.”

Peter rolled his eyes at the older man even as a grin spread across his face. “Thanks, Tony!”

He jumped off the edge and shot out a web, traveling as fast as he could to his boyfriend. It took less than ten minutes to reach that part of the city. He spotted a flash of red disappearing into an alley. He perched on one of the adjacent roofs and peered down. Deadpool was surrounded by a group of thugs. Peter watched in horror as Deadpool dropped his swords and let a pair of men grabbed him. The group forced him out of the alley and into a van.

Peter clenched his jaw and followed them, keeping out of sight as much as he could. They parked outside a seemingly empty warehouse, which was cliché enough to make Peter wonder if criminals took some sort of class that made them use the same locations and use the same overdone speeches. He managed to find a vent to crawl through, so he was only a couple minutes late to the party when he finally made it inside.

He found his boyfriend surrounded by men holding bats and crowbars, with a man in a suit standing directly in front of Deadpool. Peter could hear their conversation from the way their voices were echoing in the large room.

“-if you don’t agree to do the job, we’ll have to take out our frustration on your little boytoy. I’m sure you can imagine what exactly he’ll be put through if you fail.”

Deadpool growled. “Fine. Who do you want dead?”

 _No_. Wade had been doing so well lately. There was no way he’d just agree to do a job like that unless he didn’t have a choice. Peter wasn’t gonna let some second-rate criminals back him into a corner. But what kind of leverage could those guys have to force Deadpool to do what they wanted?

“I want to talk to him first, though. Nothing’ll happen unless I get to check on Spidey.”

Oh. Apparently the idiots were pretending to have Spider-Man hostage. That was actually an easy fix. Peter looked over the group, decided the best strategy, and moved. He didn’t have much longer before the suit and Deadpool had finished talking.

He snagged the stragglers at the edges to cut down on as much of their numbers as he could. The less bullets being shot at him the better. Next he picked out the gunman closest to Wade and jumped. He used his feet to knock the guy out in one hit. He used the group’s collective shock to take out a couple more guys before they started attacking back. He could feel Wade watching him in action.

“You gonna join in or are ya just gonna watch?” Peter grunted as he ducked the swing of a crowbar.

A shot went off, and Peter jerked around to see that Deadpool had shot himself in the foot. Peter gaped at him until he was forced to pay more attention to the goons attacking him.

“That is the opposite of what I’m trying to do here, Wade. Shooting yourself is not conducive to saving you. Please stop,” Peter shouted, frustrated that he couldn’t even look at his boyfriend.

“Oh my god, he’s real!” Deadpool shouted before he finally jumped into action, and they were able to take out the last of the men in just a few minutes. Before Peter could do anything more than glance around to check for more guys to punch Wade had scooped him up into his arms.

“Baby boy! We thought you had been kidnapped or were dead in an alley or something! I’m so glad you’re safe!”

Peter laughed happily as he wrapped his arms and legs around Wade. “I missed you, Babe.”

“Missed you too, Webs.” The words were whispered into Peter’s neck, where Wade’s face was buried. His heart melted, and Peter was finally home.

“So where’ve you been, baby boy? You kinda dropped off the map. No one knew where you were.” Wade asked the question while they were cuddled together in bed. They had called the cops and immediately gone to their apartment when they finally let go of each other. They hadn’t been further than two feet from each other the rest of the night. It helped Peter settle after the excitement of the last few days.

He ran a hand back and forth over Wade’s chest, the texture of his scars familiar and comforting. “Oh, you know. Just went to another universe and met up with a couple other spiders. No big deal.”

Wade sat straight up. “You got to hang out with several other Spider-Men and while I was searching for you everywhere? That is so not fair. I call do-over!”

Peter laughed and pulled him back down into his arms. “I thought about you the whole time.”

Wade grumbled as he lay back down.

“Oh, and I also ran into Deadpool there, too.”

“What?!”

* * *

Miles was doing his best to take out a group of guys trying to rob a jewelry store when he first met Deadpool. He was dodging bullets and trying to figure out the best way to take them out when a huge man dressed head to toe in red and black leather busted through the window wielding two katanas and a mouth that didn’t stop running the whole fight. He disappeared at the end before Miles could grab him.

This happened two more times, during fights when Miles was having a particularly hard time. Miles got curious enough that he asked his dad about the guy.

“You mean Deadpool? What are you doing running into that maniac?” his dad asked. He was going through the pile of mail on the table.

“I just heard some guys from school talking about some guy who looked like Spiderman with swords, and I wondered who it was.” Miles tried to act casual by leaning against the edge of the table and ended up slipping and smacking himself in the face. He was thankful his dad was too distracted to see it happen. “So, uh, what makes him a maniac?”

“Well for one he’s crazy. Hears voices in his head, sees things that aren’t there, genuinely insane. And second, he’s a mercenary. And he’s unpredictable. He’s a crazy, unpredictable murderer.” The last sentence was punctuated by the smack of paper against the tabletop.

Miles decided to drop it after that. It seemed like a sensitive subject, and their relationship had improved so much the past few months, he really didn’t want to poke at anything that could risk that until it felt a little more stable.

He excused himself and kissed his mom’s cheek before he went to his room to work on more stickers to put up next week.

The first time he had an actual conversation with Deadpool was when the guy saved Miles when he hadn’t been fast enough to dodge being grazed on the arm by a bullet. The late nights were starting to catch up to him, and he was reacting slower.

Miles was leaning against a wall in an alley when sword guy jumped down from the roof and landed on the guy with a gun.

“Ah ah ah! You have to be on at least the third date before you can shoot a fella. This is just premature.”

The gun disappeared into one of the guy’s many pockets and the thug was knocked unconscious.

“Is he dead?” The question was out of Miles’ mouth before he could stop it. He hoped he wouldn’t bleed across rooftops when he was running for his life.

Deadpool straightened and swung his swords around as he talked. “Nah, baby spider, just unconscious. I know better than to kill Spider-Man’s criminals, duh!”

Miles just stared at him for a minute. “Uh, thanks.”

“No problemo, kiddo. I got your back!” Deadpool shot finger guns at him after sliding his katanas in their sheaths and then disappeared into the night.

Miles had just gathered up the energy to push off the wall and start climbing up when Deadpool reappeared and threw band aids and little packets of ointment at him.

“Dr. Deadpool prescribes pain meds and lots of rest for growing boys!” Then he was gone again.

Miles picked up the scattered medical supplies and smiled. Maybe his dad was right, but he was gonna give the crazy supposed mercenary a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to CaseLC for the idea of Miles meeting Deadpool. I hope ya'll enjoyed this, it was a nice break to work on from the other stuff I'm working on. Thank you to everyone who reached the end and everyone who commented and left kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are super appreciated! Feel free to let me know if something bothers you, I like having conversations.


End file.
